


A Glimpse at the Future

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Cervantes Ranch [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: In a comment, popkin16 'was struck with the realization that Rodney, John, Ronon, and Radek all seemed to be living in Rodney's house' and that they're well on the way to becoming a found family.  That spurred this snippet.





	

\--

Teyla starts bringing Torren out to the ranch to play with Kepler (Kanaan's allergic, so they can't have a cat at home), over Rodney's strong initial protests. _He's never even MET a kid - he'll probably die of fright!_ Of course, his objections are forgotten when it turns out that Kepler's new favorite thing is to be carried around like his bones exist in a semi-liquid state.

One thing leads to another and suddenly they're hosting a weekly barbecue for fifteen to twenty people (more if Biro and Miko are visiting with their latest crop of cleansing microbes to test, or if Judge O'Neill is feeling particularly sociable). Rodney tried to act like it was an imposition at first, but everyone knows who told Steven and Elizabeth Caldwell that the 'most convenient time' to have another hundred sheep delivered was Saturday afternoon.

Teal'c, Judge O'Neill's best friend and bailiff, comes to the third one. Shortly thereafter, he and Ronon team up to challenge the gaggle of kids running around to a different sport each week. They're undefeated so far, but Rodney and Peter Grodin - a frequent visitor from PP's headquarters - are working on adapting curling to pastureland. (Still no chance the kids'll win, but the spectacle should be well worth the effort.)

\---


End file.
